Fresh Meat
by GunmaRacer624
Summary: The newest tag team to the WWE has arrived. The Young Guns are firing on all cylinders to prove to everyone that they belong. Their time in the WWE leads to romance scripted and not. Plus some friendships that can save their lives.
1. Enter the New Guys

There is a reason I wrote this fic. When I figure it out I'll tell you guys.

Disclaimer – I don't own WWE or any other labels or brands mentioned in this story.

**Staples Center Los Angeles, California**

The event parking gate raised up as a black Lincoln Town Car pulled up. Making its way through the garage, the Lincoln turned and headed up a ramp to the next floor. The black town car pulled up to the entrance into the arena. Even in the parking lot the yells of the fans roared. The echoes reverberated throughout the garage. Inside the car, the driver turned around to his passengers in the backseat, "Alright guys, we're here."

In unison the two guys in the back replied, "Thanks." The bigger handed the driver fifty bucks, "Here's a tip." He then turned to the smaller of the two, "Alright let's go." The rear door of the Lincoln opened and a pair of legs stepped out. The legs belonged to the big guy. A good estimate would put him at about 6'6", 275 lbs. Short brown hair covered his head. Next, the shorter of the two stepped out. He stood 5'10" maybe 5'11". Along with somewhat long dirty blonde hair, a frame of about 180 lbs stood there. The town car drove off leaving the two in a thin cloud of smoke. The only word that was let out was by the largest, "Wow."

The shorter of the two fixed his hair, then he snapped the other back down to earth, "A shocker isn't it? Two years ago we were back in the suburbs dreaming of this and now it's here. Imagine if the others could see us now."

"Makes you really think dreams come true don't it Tony?" The other replied as they began to walk toward the entrance. The crowd was getting even louder now. Screeches of tires and taps of shoes couldn't even be heard over the people. Making their way to the entrance, he spoke again, "Feels good."

Tony grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, "Hell yeah it does Adam. Let's show 'em how we do it in the northwest." He stuck his fist out toward Adam.

Adam hit and then walked through, "Come on cuz." The halls of the Staples Center were lined with people, mostly security and event staff. All of the people wore black and the only way you could distinguish them was the writing on their back. As soon as they entered they were approached by one of the event staff.

"You must be the new guys?" The man in front of them questioned. He looked at the looks on their faces and answered his own question, "Of course you are, follow me." Their escort motioned to them and they followed. He led them down the hall and took a left and stopped in front of a door labeled _WWE Chairman_. "Here you go boys. The head honcho him self." Tapping on the door he turned around and left them standing their.

A gruff voice on the other side called them, "Come in." Adam pulled down the handle and pushed open the door. Awaiting them inside was none other than Vince McMahon. "Come here guys." Adam and Tony stepped forward to the front of Vince's desk. The Chairman took off his glasses and looked over Adam and Tony, "Welcome to the big leagues gentlemen. I heard that you guys made quite a splash in OVW and with recommendation from the boys down there I decided to move you up to Raw." He took a moment to let the shock set in, "Now you have to realize this isn't going to be like it was down there. If you mess up there are millions of people watching." He stopped once again probably for dramatic effect, "So don't." Mr. McMahon glanced at the look on the guys faces and laughed a little, "Relax boys, you'll do fine as long as you just go with the flow. The show is about to start and you guys are on in about an hour."

Tony took the pause that Mr. McMahon to ask a question, "Sir, how are we going to be debuting?" Adam nodded at Tony's question showing his agreement, one that could end up with interesting answers for the guys.

Vince looked at the guys again, "You will be debuting under the names that your parents gave you. For some reason I don't think stage names would work, but you will be known as _The Young Guns_."

Adam tried on their new name, "Young Guns, huh? I think I can deal with that."

Looking at both of the wrestlers he continued, "Good, you'll be a tag team if you haven't already figured that out. Your wardrobe is close to what you asked for and it is waiting for you in your locker room. As for the conditions you'll be debuting in. If you have followed the show then you'd know Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase have been running around terrorizing the other superstars. Tonight, Candice will be announcing her run for the Women's Championship when Randy and Cody will interrupt her. They will commence to attack her and your music will come on with you making your grand entrance, saving her and starting a rivalry with Randy and Cody. Got that?"

Adam and Tony were speechless now. The fact that they making that big of an entrance on their first night and getting a rivalry was huge, the first to recover was Adam, "Thank you so much for this opportunity sir. This is awesome that you have given us this chance. Thank you!"

Mr. McMahon laughed again, "Alright, alright, you're welcome guys now get ready." He got up and led them out of his office.

The door behind them closed and Adam and Tony turned to each other. Tony looked up at his older cousin, "Let's do it big Adam."

"Always do, now let's go get changed." Adam smiled and turned down the hall that led toward their locker room. On their way to the locker room, they got their first glance of the other superstars. John Cena was leaning on a table talking to Mickie James and CM Punk was warming up for his match. As they passed John reached out and stopped them.

John walked over to them with Mickie close behind, "So these guys are the new blood on Raw." Cena looked down at Tony and then looked up at Adam. "You guys are lucky, getting to go against Randy and Cody as first rivals nice."

Adam checked out Mickie and then replied to John, "Yeah we're the fresh meat and as for lucky hell yeah. Vince gave us a sweet deal." It took Adam a minute or so to register who he was talking to. As soon as he realized it, he hid his shock. Adam turned his attention to Mickie, "So Mickie you wanna chill tonight after my match?"

Tony looked at his cousin and rolled his eyes. Mickie on the other hand said something, "Maybe, I will." She turned around and walked toward the women's locker room.

Cena stared at Adam, "Very nice man," sticking out his toward Adam and Tony. The Young Guns both shook it and the headed toward their locker room.

As they turned the corner that led to their locker room, Tony elaborated on what he was thinking earlier, "Dude, you are the biggest whore. Ten minutes in the arena and you're already flirting."

"Jealousy is not your best color," Adam answered as he reached for the handle to the locker room. Pulling it open, Adam revealed a good sized room with a box of water and their outfits sitting on the bench.

"Whatever man, I'm gonna shower up," grabbing a towel and his gear Tony headed to the bathroom. As soon as Tony was in the shower Adam grabbed his stuff and changed. Vince made sure they had close to what they used in OVW, black pants with their names written down the right leg. Mr. McMahon even had 'Young Guns' put down the sides of the legs. Adam grabbed his white Circas, something Adam never had a match without, and laced them up. Once he finished there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he shouted as he grabbed armbands and put them on. The door opened and the figure of Candice Michelle walked in. Adam turned around and was in shock for a brief time.

She smiled and gave a little giggle, "Hi, I'm Candice you must be Adam. I heard the Young Guns were gonna save me so I wanted to come and introduce myself."

Getting over his shock Adam introduced himself, "Yeah, I'm Adam. Tony is showering up right now, nice to meet you."

Candice turned and headed to the door and stopped as she opened it, "Vince wants us to start something up so when were out there tonight let's have some fun." She turned back around and left.

Tony came out of the showers with his gear on and looked at the look on Adam's face, "What was her name this time?"

Turning to his partner Adam said her name, "Candice Michelle."


	2. Young Guns' Debut

A/N Alright my friends it's time to get confused. I'm gonna explain the show from how you'd watch it at sometimes so be prepared. If it gets weird let me know.

Also don't forget to comment please.

**Locker Room, Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA**

The two superstars stood right in front of each other. Tony lips formed into a wide smile, "In five minutes, the world is about meet one of the greatest tag teams they've ever seen. Let's show'em how Young Guns rolls."

Adam stared down at his tag team partner. They'd known each other since birth and their dream was finally coming true. Laughing a little, Adam began to smile too, "Lets hope the family and everyone else is watching because you know that no one is gonna believe this." Adam pulled Tony into a hug. "Let's do this thing," and with that Adam turned toward the door and walked out with Tony close behind.

xxx)x)X(x(xxx

"Welcome back fans! It's Michael Cole here with 'The King' Jerry Lawler and we are half way through an excellent edition of RAW. We have seen some great matches so far and now we are going to get a special visit from Candice." Michael Cole turned to his partner King, "Do you have anything else to add partner?"

A wide grin appeared on King's face, "Did you just say Candice, Michael? When Candice is involved it's more of a treat than a visit. Oh look, here she comes now." Candice's music echoed throughout the arena.

_Let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Move your body, Move your, Move, Move, Move_

_Move, Move, Move, Move_

"Oh my god Michael, its Candice!" King stood up from his chair and stared in awe of the beautiful Candice. Elegantly she made her way down the ramp slapping the hands of some of the fans. Turning to the right, she climbed the stairs and placed herself in the middle between the two posts. As soon as she was situated she did her signature "flashing" of the crowd. After which Candice ducked under the ropes and entered the ring. From the outside, Lillian handed her a microphone.

"What's up L.A." Candice lowered the microphone and looked around the arena. After she finished checking out the fans she raised the microphone to her lips, "I believe that the women's championship will come back to where it belongs. Around my-" She stopped to run her hands down her thighs. When she finished and brought the mic back up Candice was interrupted by some music.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me, they understand_

_They talk to me_

The sounds of the guitar echoed throughout the arena. The sounds were met with boos as the fans knew who was entering.

_You got your rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

Randy Orton appeared with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Legacy, at his sides. Candice just stood still in the ring as Legacy approached. With Rhodes and DiBiase close behind, Randy Orton ascended the steel steps into the ring. At ringside Michael Cole expressed his feelings about Randy Orton and Legacy, "What the hell are they doing here. This is Candice's time not theirs. They have no right to walk in here and interrupt her."

Along with his partner, King expressed his feelings, "Poor Candice maybe she needs someone to comfort her. I'm up for the job." As King began to rise Randy snatched the microphone out of Candice's hand.

"Well, well look guys it's Candice Michelle. I've always thought about it. What about you guys?" He turned to both Cody and Ted receiving nods from both approving what he just said. When he turned to face Candice he was met with a slap to the left side of his face.

Candice began to heat up, "How dare you!"

Randy's eyes glazed over and he stared Candice right in the eyes, "How dare me? How about how dare you," and with that his hand grabbed a handful of her hair. He then flung her across the ring. All of Legacy proceeded to circle around her and then began to unload on Candice.

"Oh my god," was all that could escape Michael Cole's mouth and then more came after, "Someone stop this now!" As soon as Michael finished, Orton motioned Cody to grab a chair from under the ring. Once he was back in the ring more music hit.

_You ready_

_Let's go_

The arena went dark and started to lighten when two figures appeared at the top of the ramp. The two stood still as the dead while the others in the ring copied them. While the beat of Remember the Name by Fort Minor continued.

_For those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all_

_This is ten percent luck_

_Twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

Once the percentages started the two bolted down the ramp making a bee- line for the ring.

_Five percent pleasure_

_Fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Once the two became visible King tried to figure out who these guys were, "I've never seen them before, but they must be the good guys if they're coming to help poor Candice." Adam and Tony slid into the ring only to be met with kicks from Legacy. First to get to his feet was Adam and as soon as he was up he wailed on Cody Rhodes. Landing a punch on Rhodes' jaw, he then threw DiBiase off Tony. Tony rolled to his feet and proceeded to return the favor on Ted DiBiase. The hits Tony was throwing caused Ted to kneel and Tony took this opportunity to land a step-up enzugiri on the side of his face. This caused him to roll out of the ring, while Tony took over Cody Rhodes. Adam turned his attention to Randy Orton who was inching toward the ropes. Adam who stood at 6'6" was not enormously taller than Randy but noticeable for the fans to see and for Randy to play it up for the crowd. Randy tried to turn and escape through the ropes when Adam grabbed him and pulled Orton's head under his arm. Adam lifted him up into a classic suplex lift and held it. Jumping into the air, Adam spun a 360 while still holding Randy and landed with a slam that was reminiscent of Goldberg.

Only a few words came out of Randy's mouth, "Ugh." Tony returned to the ring next to his cousin. Adam then walked over to where Candice lay and lifted her into his arms. He exited the ring with Tony following behind to make sure there weren't any interruptions from Legacy. As the Young Guns walked up the ramp they were met with thunderous applause from the crowd. They walked through the curtains where they were once again met by John Cena and Mickie James.

"Very nice guys, I have to say I'm impressed," John flashed a smile at the guys.

Adam accepted the compliment, "Thanks John we were really nervous." Adam looked at Tony for confirmation who nodded back.

"I'm impressed boys too and Adam there's a bar near the hotel where we can get drinks at."

A red tinge came to Adam's cheeks. He was about to reply when he was cut off by the very awake Candice in his arms, "I don't mean to be an annoyance, but you can let me down now."

Adam landed back on earth and let her down, "Oh, sorry Candice."

When she was vertical again she said goodbye to everyone, "See you later guys." Mickie turned and left with John right behind her. Tony looked up at Adam who understand perfectly

"Alright lets go take showers," and with that they turned and left too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to get this up.

I'll throw in the copyright down here this time. I do not own WWE or any of it's names. I also do not own to Remember the Name

R&R


End file.
